Queen of Rose ReMastered edition
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Ten years ago Jacques Schnee took over the Rose Kingdom by killing Queen Summer Rose. Now Ruby the Princess must train and take back her mother's greatest treasure: Her kingdom and its people. Inspired by RomeoxJuliet anime and Assassin's Creed. Remastering of the original 2014 fic
1. prelude

"Goodnight mama" a young voice said as her mother pulled a warm blanket over her to keep the winter's chill from biting the small girl. The girl's mother kissed her forehead before smoothing out her hair

"Goodnight my little princess" the mother said smiling as she extinguished the lantern that casted a warm glow making the room cooler by the silvery blue glow of the moonlit night as she watched her daughter nod off into the light of obliviousness and dreams. Now the mother had work to do.

* * *

The mother was Summer Rose the queen of the Kingdom of Vale, she was gifted with the title Queen of the Rose thanks to the rose motif she had adopted. She walked to the other end of the palace where two guards stood outside a red door, who snapped to attention. She wanted to keep this a secret to her daughter young Princess Ruby. For behind this door signalled bloodshed of evil and injustice. Summer pulled out a hooked key and inserted it into a keyhole that was in the middle of an insignia, which was a triangle with a curved lower edge. With a series of small clicks the door opened and Summer stepped inside looking back to see if Ruby pulled one of her 'I'm not really asleep so I can see what you're up to' tricks. But on this night she didn't

"Close the doors" Summer ordered

"Yes ma'am" the guards said, as one of them handed Summer her key as the doors closed.

"Do you think the queen will be alright?" the left guard asked.

"You worry too much" the right guard said resuming their posts

* * *

On the other side of the door Queen Summer quickly disrobed as trenches of oil lit up to warm the white marble section that led almost underground. She placed her white cape in a hamper near the door before removing her other clothes as she placed her tan boots next to the hamper. Finally she placed her undergarments in there as well neatly folded. As soon as she walked off she sounded a bell indicating for the hamper to be collected, while she went down further into the tunnel, changing texture from smooth white marble to gritty sandstone making it warmer then the upper layers. As she traversed the hall she came upon a door with the same insignia above it, entering it she saw the usual chamber she came to know and familiarise herself with over the years.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" she said bowing slight before heading over to an area of the underground chamber that held a white black and red outfit and a couple of chests of drawers and a vanity. Going over to one of the chests and opening it, Queen Summer withdrew a set of black winter underwear which gave her extra protection for her chest; next she opened another drawer pulling out a pair of dark red pants, a short grey leather skirt and two brown leather belts, next she pulled on a white long sleeved shirt and fastened it before pulling on a dark red corset that went from her bust to her waist and another skirt that went diagonally to her mid thigh. Finally she secured a white cape with a beaked hood to cover her face. After dressing she went over to the vanity and put her hair up in a high ponytail before pulling her hood over it.

* * *

She then walked over to a weapon's rack and picked up a curved sword and a dagger before grabbing a pistol and putting it on the back of her belts while opening a pouch to drop in some smoke bombs. She quickly went to the other end of the chamber and took the corridor that was behind the door, pausing once she got there to check her wrists

"I knew I forgot something" she said backtracking to the weapons' area and finding two dark red bracers with a contraption underneath them, she placed one on her right, she then made sure the brown leather straps were tightened before repeating the same with the other.

"That would have been bad, who knew that an assassin would forget their main weapons. Geez Old man Ironwood would assassinate me just for that, or worse send me out there without them just to teach me a lesson. Even though he's a high master you think a queen would trump him huh?" she asked herself as she left the chamber.

* * *

Once outside she looked back at the palace which was flying her banner, a simple white banner with a red rose on it surrounded by a red boarder. This was the age of the Rose which was preceded by the age of the wraith named after the previous Ruler: King Shade Wraith the Phantom king. Summer succeeded him when she was just 17 leading to the age of the Rose and the Rose Monarchy; it was the first time an assassin held the throne. She progressed into the forest where she would meet an old partner.

"You're late" a voice said

"You try putting a child to bed and make sure she stays there" Summer said as the figure, a hooded man wearing a long black coat with grey accents, a button up shirt belonging to the soldiers of the time, a red sash featuring the assassin's insignia grey jeans and knee length brown boots, this was Ghira Belladonna, another assassin of the Kingdom, and one of Summer's highest advisors plus her old friend.

"I'm sure she would have stayed, you just don't want to worry about her after all, it's a parental thing" Ghira said standing up and stretching "Besides I do the same with my little Kitten" the two assassins soon made their way to an enemy outpost nearby. The two crouched down and hide in the long grass

"This is it, a Faction's outpost here in my kingdom I'll not have it" Summer growled.

"So it seems, but before we attack, Summer I have grave news, the entire Vacuo branch of the Brotherhood went dark, now we don't know if it was the Faction or someone else. All we know is that the Bureaus were reduced to ash and the HQ was rubble. This could be the end of our order" Ghira said

"It will not come to that, let's take the trees" Summer said nodding upwards to a tree getting a deadpan look from her partner "What?"

"You're suggesting that just because I'm a Cat Faunus aren't you?" Ghira asked

'just get up here!" Summer snapped before Ghira climbed up the tree, before helping Summer up into the "Target?" she asked as they started to move

"One Schneider Lenshurr , the faction's main gun runner, he also has fingers in the trafficking and smuggling pies. Basically if we don't want it shipped as cargo he will" Ghira said

"Weaknesses?" Summer asked dodging a couple of patrols, before Ghira pulled one back and gave him a swipe across the guard's neck with a tomahawk before using the hidden blade to kill another guard while Summer jumped down and slit a throat or two of the enemy's guard as Ghira jumped down after her

"He's a bit of a lush" Ghira said grabbing a bayonet and directing it through a guard.

"What is his pick of poison?" Summer asked coming up to Schneider's tent

"The usual Rum, whiskey and some weird fermented Pineapple liqueur" Ghira said

"So how are we doing this?" Summer asked.

"Just get in and get out" Ghira said rolling over to the tent opening as Summer entered and pulled her pistol out and loaded it.

* * *

Schneider had just settled down with a glass of whiskey when he felt a pistol barrel to his neck. He trembled and placed the drink down before putting his hands up

"I figured you would come for me, and I have no reason to convince you to spare me. But I do have this, papers from the leader of our faction" he said giving papers to Summer who took it and stuffed it in a pouch "And also the leader is going to leave the main headquarters soon, I don't have an exact date but it will be the downfall of your order"

"Rest in peace" Summer said slicing his throat and left him "Bastard" she seethed as Ghira found some notes

"This could be useful" Ghira said reading the information "And with the leader of the faction coming to Vale could be dangerous"

"I'll prepare for it" Summer said leaving the tent before pausing and looking back "Will you be ready by tomorrow?"

"Of course I will" Ghira said taking off in a different direction as Summer headed back to the palace.

* * *

Once Summer got back she changed out of her uniform before once again walking down the corridor before reaching the door and hamper. Pulling out the civilian undergarments she wore and a nightgown and a robe over top before walking out and closing the door. Once she was out the guards snapped to attention while Summer closed the door

"Are you okay your highness?" the right guard asked

"Simple mission" Summer said "Any noises?"

"All's quiet" the left guard

"Good" Summer said walking off. Once she past her daughter's room she went and check up on her. "Goodnight Ruby, my precious jewel." she whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving, outside a white rose lost all its petals.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and now you may be wondering why I'm reposting an old fic from four years ago? Well I was reading this the other and I saw I did a lot of mistakes and some things didn't make since and I had the names Jethro, Ebony and Heinrich which were the OC versions of Ghira, Kali and Jacques. So I decided to fix their names and extend the chapters by adding new details and some scenes. So I'm going to be posting the remastered chapters on top of my other fics, so I hope you enjoy this version of Queen of Rose, I'll be posting the next couple tomorrow morning my time**

 **So until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 1

The day was cursed by the evils of winter when it happened, The Queen of the Rose's kingdom was being overrun by the Faction, an evil organisation bound to the goals of a unified world under their white banner. They were lead by Lord Jacques Schnee he personally lead the charge against the Rose kingdom. A hundred units were at his beck and call as they marched around the back of the kingdom in a freezing cold blizzard. The wind smashed the icy cold hail and snow into silver armour and blue capes their helmets reflected a terrifying beast called an Orc, They trudged on in columns of twenty they footsteps sounding like the combination of steel and thunder. They were unaware by a figure hidden by nature's shadow safe from the storm of snow and the storm of evil.

'the Queen must be warned about this!' he thought leaping onto a tree branch before he traversed the forest by the trees, their branches expanding out and intersecting like a road of wood and snow allowing the figure to quickly reach his goal of the Palace's garden before stopping. He exhaled, a cloud of steam exiting his mouth before he quickly turned around and flicked out his hands stabbing two scouts of the Faction who had followed him. The figure walked over to a door and knocked which opened to reveal a maid

* * *

"The queen's in danger tell her this: The Faction is here, the wait is no more. We are now at War!" the figure said

"Of course Lord Belladonna" the Maid said scurrying off as Lord Belladonna drew his sword waiting as five scouts jumped over the wall.

"I got sloppy" Lord Belladonna said as he drew a Tomahawk and ran into battle.

"You highness! Your highness!" the maid cried

"What is it Eryn?" Summer asked

"Lord Belladonna is in trouble, he says the Faction is here the wait is no more. We are at War now" Eryn said worried.

"Okay, go and see to Princess Ruby and Miss Belladonna, please" Summer said kindly before rushing off

"Yes you're highness" Eryn bowed running off.

"Please keep them safe" Summer said running to the other side of the palace to the red door. "You two, ready the other troops now!" Summer said opening the door and charged straight down to the room. Before turning back and shouting to her men.

"Once I'm down there activate the seal so the Faction does not gain entrance into the chamber." Summer said "Understand!"

"Yes ma'am" the guards said as Summer ran down the subterranean corridor without removing her royal clothing. Once the red door was closed the two guards activate a device that made the wall expand over the door. Making it appear that the door was never there, the guards nodded to each other before pulling up white hood with a stripe of red down the middle pulling out their short swords and hidden blade before going off to alert everyone.

* * *

Down in the chamber Queen summer were pulling on her corset, grabbing her weapons while holding her white cape in her mouth grumbling as she dropped her bomb into their pouch and swung her assassin's cape around her body and ran off while pulling on her hidden blade bracers and securing them. She hoped they hadn't reached Ruby's bedchamber yet, She quickly ran back to the palace where the fight was happening. Along the way she spotted two scouts who were not watching their backs, she quickly went up to them and sliced their necks dropping them on the floor before continuing on

'Ruby please be safe' Summer begged her daughter mentally. She then met up with a couple of her guards and quickly went with them before she encountered three Faction soldiers. she moved quickly and quietly got behind one of them dealt with them thanks to her hidden blade. Once the three were down, she nodded to her guards who disposed of the bodies before she raced along to her destination.

* * *

Once she got to the palace walls Summer looked for a way to get up there without being spotted. She was panicking now because her young daughter was inside the walls with a enemy army with no one to defend her. Her panicked state did not help her any. Suddenly two more assassins appeared

"Your highness, follow us while you try and calm down, the princess will be in more danger if your mind is not right" a female said, turning to look Summer smiled a bit as she saw it was one of her fellow assassins who had come to help her queen.

"Thank you; I must calm down for the good of my kingdom" Summer said as she and the assassin's ran over the wall. The conflict had already started with several Faction guards were tangling with the palace guards and Palace based Assassins. Summer jumped off of the wall and onto two soldiers before grabbing one of the fallen soldier's Halberd before starting to swing it around. She sliced open several necks before throwing it at a faction captain pinning him to a wall separating him from his life.

"ONWARDS FOR THE KINGDOM" Summer shouted drawing her curved blade leading those gathered in the courtyard into the palace gates.

"MA'AM! We have word that a Faction General called Jacques has entered the southern entrance." An assassin said "Also Ghira Belladonna has entered the northern entrance to retrieve Miss Belladonna and Princess Ruby" he added.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Summer asked

"Winchester ma'am; Atticus Winchester" Atticus said bowing before rising. Summer smiled and indicated him to rise, Summer looked sternly at the palace

"Very well, take a regiment and go through the southern entrance, lead the bastard towards my throne!" Summer ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Atticus said as he raced off.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Summer reached her throne room where Jacques Schnee stood, his pristine white steel armour gleaming like the white snow over his blue under suit. His pointed boots gave him an villainous look, his white hair and cold blue eyes gave him a look of winter personified, behind him stood five of his best soldiers

"Queen Summer, how ravishing you look while in battle" Jacques said dodging a blow from Summer, who stumbled before getting her footing "It's such a shame that my plans don't include you. I so would have loved to break you into my mistress" Jacques stated swatting Summer on the back with the flat of his rapier while his dark blue cape with the golden insignia of the Faction floated behind him

"Monster" Summer said attacking again, each of her sword strikes were dodged countered or block. Jacques then quickly stepped aside making Summer stumble. Once she was on the ground Jacques shoved her

"I'm not the monster here, I'm the true hero of the world. Once our faction's goals reach fruition the world will be a better place" Jacques gloated swiping his blade across her arm and back leaving a wound. "And you're kind will not be needed, for there will be peace and equality" Jacques ranted.

"You mean your peace and equality, don't make me laugh! You're nothing but mud. No, you're worse than that" Summer started getting up slowly. "You're nothing but Shit! fresh steaming shit straight out of the cow's ass" she taunted spitting up blood before taking two of the Elite guard with her hidden blades before killing a third with her pistol.

"So the Rose Queen does indeed have Thorns!" Jacques said attacking Summer who blocked and countered his with great fury. Summer fought hard against Jacques, stabbing him lighting in the arm making him down his rapier, which she shattered with the butt of her pistol and fired at Jacques who simply dodged it, then he stepped in and punched Summer making her fall. Summer struggled to get back up unaware that Jacques was behind her

* * *

"Honestly Lady Ruby why didn't you go before?" a young girl said leading a younger girl by the hand to the restroom area.

"But Blake, I didn't need to go then" Lady Ruby the five year old Princess said as they were coming to the throne room. Blake's ears twitched turning to her young friend

"Lady Ruby stay here please' Blake said running over to the door. Once they she wished she didn't. For Jacques had just shoved his foot into the back of Summer's knee.

"Any last words, Harlot Queen" Jacques snarled as he touched the shattered sabre to Summer's neck. Blake looked on in horror as Ruby silently approached her. Blake and Ruby watched on as Heinrich ran the broken edge of his slowly and deeply across Summer's throat

"Mama?" Ruby asked snapping their attention to the two girls

"Seize them!" Jacques said as the two standing Elite guards ran after the two girls.

"THIS WAY!" Blake said grabbing Lady Ruby's hand and ran off, she looked back to see the guards crash into the wall before they chased after her

* * *

Ruby and Blake ran as fast as they could. But they were still slower than the two heavily arm thugs he pursued them. Finally after running for ages the two children collapsed panting as the thugs finally got up to them

"And now the last of the Rose Monarch will be pruned!" one of them said rising his spear in the air

"Behind me milady" Blake said hissing at the Faction soldiers

"How cute, Lady Schnee will enjoy the girl for a pet" the second said as they went to drive their spears into the girls. Suddenly an axe blocked the right spear before deflecting it and driving into the right thug's neck with a sword blade being driven into the left soldier

"Blake, Lady Ruby are you two okay?" a kind voice said

"Father" Blake cried hugging her father "Father, Lady Summer...is dead" Blake whimpered

"I'm sorry; but we can grieve later. Right now we have to get you two out of here" Ghira said as the left guard started to get up, only to be knocked down by a small cross bolt

"You should watch your back my old friend" a voice said as a wrist mounted Crossbow collapsed

"Arno, my friend. I am sad to say that Queen Summer is dead" Ghira sadly said

"Nothing we can do about that now, I'll try and retrieve her body later. But now I'll take Lady Ruby, if you can take Miss Blake" Arno said picking up Ruby who was crying "It will be fine little one" he said running off with Ghira and Blake on his tail. Going to an eastern window the two assassins jumped out of the window and down a rope with was slicked with oil.

"Quickly Arno" Ghira said looking back as his friend cut the rope allowing Ghira to grab a torch and light the rope to burn it so no one could follow them.

"And so ends the Rose Monarchy just like they planned" Arno said like a cynic as he looked around and saw the chaos of the attack while gritting his teeth.

"No, they hoped to prune their entire bush, but unknown to them a small bud survived" Ghira said brushing Ruby's hair, who had fallen asleep shortly after their escape "One day the Rose Monarchy will re-bloom with the most beautiful rose as the queen" Ghira said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the official first chapter of Queen of Roses, the last chapter was a prelude I had written to set up the world of Queen of Rose which was inspired by Assassin's Creed and RomeoXJuliet the anime which is seriously good. Anyway this is a bit more heavier setting things up for the future while showing the main bad guys the Faction who stand in for the Templars. Only they're a bit more evil**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 2

Ghira dropped down into an abandoned street with Blake on his back and Ruby in his arm, lowering his hood looking around to see if he was followed by any of the faction's soldiers. Once he figured he was safe he ventured down the street to a small little house.

"Kali I'm home" he said out loud closing the door.

"Ghira, what happened there was news of an attack on the palace" his wife Kali said before locking eyes on two small object on him "Jethro?" she asked tearing up

"It's true, the Palace was attacked, we were outgunned and outmanned" Ghira sighed walking into Blake's room and setting the two girls down and covering them up with a sheet.

"And Summer?" Kali asked.

"Dead, killed by the leader Jacques Schnee" Ghira said walking into his chamber to remove his Assassin gear. "We held out as long as we could, but by the time I got there nothing could have been done for her" he said softly "Our queen died, fighting to the end" then he broke down in tears at the various losses those who fought tonight suffered, "I swear one day ONE DAY! I will see this kingdom freed" he declared while Kali comforted him while he was losing hope.

* * *

 **TEN YEARS LATER  
** A young Faunus girl was walking in the marketplace with a basket in her arms, filled with various fruit and vegetables. She was looking at a list in her other hand

"Okay so I need some spinach, rhubarb and peaches" she smiled as she glided over to another vendor before a man with white armour was bullying an elderly man

"Where is your permit old man" the soldier said, the young girl sighed; every since the Schnee took over the kingdom felt darker colder and harsher even on a nice spring day like today.

"Here" The old man said holding out a piece of paper, the guard snatched the paper and looked at it while looking at the old man who seem to be silently scowling while stealing quick glimpses at the girl

"What do you know, you do have one" the soldier said walking away as he came up to the girl. "What are you looking at?" he rudely asked

"One of the kingdom's finest" the girl blatantly lied. Saying those words were like have fresh embers placed on her tongue, and made her want to be sick that how vile the words out of her mouth were. She was there when they rose to power.

"What's in the basket" he asked

"Groceries good sir, my mother is sick so I thought I would make something for her" the girl said as the guard examined the goods the girl had.

"Very well carry on" he said "And I hope your mother get better soon" and with that he walked off.

"She will as soon as you're gone" she said as she bought what she needed.

* * *

The young woman headed off with what she wanted while holding out her hand slightly as she was approaching a cloaked figure. Soon a knife occupied the hand she held out, she quickly hid the knife in her basket before following the guard that bullied the stall vendor waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Once alone in a dark alley, the young woman hurled the small knife at the guard's neck causing him to crash to the ground. She looked around before a man in an apron walked across the street, managing to secure the knife and disappear. The young woman turn and walked away from the murder she just committed passing the apron wearing who curled back his left ring finger. The young woman did the same in response. She smiled as she continued out into the town, she had helped the people feel a bit safer in secret

* * *

Soon she came upon a small butcher's shop which made a bell when she entered as the owner was behind the counter using a clever to cut a large cut of meat, hearing the bell the owner looked up and smiled

"There you are" the owner said as the young woman walked behind the counter and in a door

"Hey Blake did you get those fruits?" Ghira asked asked turning to prepare the next piece of meat

"Yes dad" Blake said grabbing a slice of smoked ham "And the vegetables mum wanted" she smiled

"That's coming out of your wages" Ghira scolded Blake.

"Okay" Blake said before walking over to Ghira, "A guard was harassing a vendor today. Small knife to the back of the neck; went down like a bag of rocks; the smithy took the knife to reforge it so it wouldn't be linked back to us" Blake informed him as she pulled a secret switch disguised as a meat mallet

"Good work; but remember to not be caught. We've sent the last ten years in secret protecting our best hope." Ghira smiled before he started following Blake down a hallway to a hidden staircase that took her up to the grander building next door

"I know if we get sloppy now then all we've work for is for nothing" Blake said unravelling the bow she had on to free her ears.

"Just be lucky our grand neighbour was a friend of Queen Summer" Ghira said as he went over to a small book and wrote something in it

"I understand Father" Blake said putting away her ribbon.

"And please keep Ruby from being bored." he chuckled.

"Do you know how hard that is" Blake asked as she crossed a rooftop courtyard.

* * *

"Ah Lady Belladonna, any excitement in the bazaar today?" a tall lanky man with dark purple hair asked as his brown eyes twinkled

"Of course Lord Azalea" Blake said "Thank you for allowing us to use your home" Blake said

"No worries. it's the least could being a former governor of Vale under the banner of the Rose Monarchy of course" Azalea bowed while performing an over the top gesture

"Do you have any idea where the princess is?" Blake asked

"Library, she's been studying world maps" Azalea said bidding farewell before descending a different flight of stairs to the ones Blake used as Blake wandered off to the library

"Ruby I'm home" Blake called out as she picked up a dusty tome and fell back into an armchair

"About damn time" a voice was faintly heard. Soon Blake saw Princess Ruby standing before her. "It's been boring since you left"

* * *

Ruby wore a cream dress with a red top and corset, she wore dainty brown shoes and a half apron. He once black hair was now a mix of dark red and black. The one thing she never changed was those gorgeous silvery eyes that was a staple of the Rose family. It has been a tough ten years for Ruby, she wouldn't speak to anyone after her mother died until she was eight and then it was only to Blake in soft whispered. Once Puberty hit Ruby was full of energy again, creating a lot of frustration for Kali and Ghira as well as Lord Azalea, until Blake forced her into the library where she would spend a couple of hours in the afternoon studying and reading, her favourite books were high adventure filled with swashbuckling excitement, distant lands.

"What have we said about course language Ruby" Blake said

"Not to use language that is unbefitting a princess of Vale" Ruby sighed "Being a princess is a bitch" she said rolling her eyes

"RUBY" Blake snapped "I understand right now you being a princess is not the best option right now, but in time things will be better and you can stop hiding under your cloak okay?" Blake asked as she got up from the armchair and walked over to the Princess

"Alright" Ruby groaned.

"You'll be free one day Ruby" Blake said hugging the princess.

"Yeah, yeah" Ruby huffed before looking over the maps again

"Ruby, what are you looking at?" Blake inquired as she looked at what Ruby was looking at

* * *

"I found this old legend about a brotherhood of warriors who guarded freewill and justice. Against their enemies a legion of tyrants who use force and fear to rule over those they conquer and the enforce a kind of uneasy equality and order over them, like people playing with pets; their methods are usually varied but their favourite is invasive coup d'état killing the ruler and then inserting one of their top generals on the stolen throne; also in order to keep the kingdom under their rule they would slaughter all of the monarch's family. Blake to my knowledge, no one has survived; and...it's like how my nightmares of my mother dying goes" Ruby said becoming sorrowful

"Ruby it's just a nightmare. None of them are real. You're mother died in an accident and unfortunately the next ruler was Lord Jacques Schnee and he's leadership needs some fine tuning but that's all okay?" Blake asked maternally while comforting the young redhead

"Okay" Ruby said resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Now come on I got some apples and mum needs help with the pie" Blake side smiled as she got up holding out her hand to the hiding princess.

"Okay, I could use something sweet" Ruby beamed

* * *

Later that night Blake walked into a room with a lantern glowing brightly. Placing the lantern up she walked over to a pair of clothing mannequins. These were Assassin uniforms, one of them was her father's old ratty uniform from when he served the Queen, and the other was hers modelled on her father's uniform but with colour differences

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted" Blake stated removing her clothes while leaving her underwear on as she changed into her uniform "Ruby's getting closer to the truth of the Faction/Brotherhood war; I greatly fear what she will do with this information. I fear we could have another royal dragged into this bloody war! I fear that Ruby will die once she takes her step into the way of an Assassin" Blake said pulling on her black military styled jacked with purple trim going down the side of the front. The last piece she wore was a purple ribbon around her arm before looking at a weapon's chest and pulled out her weapons: A black katana, a set of twin daggers she put on the back of her belt, a rope dart which had its own pouch and a tomahawk which went opposite the katana. She pulled on her twin hidden blades, checking them by flicking them out and then turning the right on so she could use it like a dagger. Finally she walked over to a ladder climbing up into the fresh night air. She looked down to see a haystack below her, and a party happening at the Palace

"One day only the good will celebrate." she said disdainfully jumping off the roof into the haystack below her. Once she was safe Blake ran off into the night ready for the removal of evil that plague her kingdom.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now we're in the day where the more wel known RWBY characters come into play such as an older Blake and Ruby, now I based Blake's assassin design on the design of AC3's Connor only with her black and purple colour scheme not sure why I gave her a tomahawk, also this shows more of the RomeoXJuliet anime sections with an old friend hiding the lost princess and the hints as too what she really is. And no this will not be a Ladybug ship as the only shipping in this fic is actual shipping as in naval shipping, they have a relationship similar to that of canon Ruby and Yang, so they're basically sisters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 3

Blake waited patiently on the street while she hopes someone she wants to comes along. Her ears twitched as she heard the shuffling of metal, forcing Blake to step back into the shadows thanks to her black uniform she comfortably enabling her to hide in them as the two guards walked past secretly deploying her blade activating its pivot and deployed her second hidden blade which was a normal telescopic version, she quickly stepped out and took them down by stabbing her telescopic blade into the left while using her pivot blade to take down the right guard. Soon she looked around seeing if anyone spotted her before walking out of the street as the dead guards crashed to the floor

"HEY! YOU THERE!" a guard shouted walking up to her. "Hold it there" this made Blake nervous so she clasped her hand with her pivot knife over her waist worried that she could be captured. A soft whoosh was heard, suddenly the guard was down on his knees and a thud was heard. Blake looked behind her to see two Assassins behind her

"Nothing is True" Blake said slightly on edge

"Everything" said one of them sounding male

"Is permitted" The other one said, this one sounded female. Blake nodded before putting away her hidden blade.

"I feared the worse, that you two would be late" Blake scolded the pair before walking off.

"The fault is mine, I had to restock" the female assassin said making Blake look at her male companion

"Indeed she used the last of her bombs in a raid on a Faction controlled plantation today" the male said

"Really you let Nora, one of least stealthiest members go on a raid?" Blake asked

"HEY!" Nora said removing her white hood revealing her ginger hair and aquamarine eyes, she wore a white top with a black vest like corset, she also wore a pink skirt with grey leggings, on her shoulder was a white furred cape that became a normal black and pink cape. She turned to the male assassin and pouted "Ren! She's making fun of me" Ren was the male assassin who wore a black cheongsam shirt with green highlights, white pants, a black cape with a deep hood to hide his face, leaving his mouth only visible which was currently smiling.

"Blake knock it off, she's just fine" Ren said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Very well; but come on, the summer's coming so we need to hasten our plans" Blake said

"Ah yes; a revolution in summer where Justice will flow like crimson rivers" Ren said

"That was morbid" Nora said.

"Never mind that come on!" Blake said running off.

"She's eager for masterdom" Nora said

"This is her third attempt at becoming a master" Ren said looking at the palace "Come Nora"

"Okay" Nora sang following her fellow assassins.

* * *

Blake leapt over the rooftop to avoid the gas lamps they guards were lighting, meanwhile Nora approached the Bazaar where she placed some bombs filled with salt of Petra to create a smoke decoy, enabling her to hide and escape in the confusion. She looked over to Ren perched upon a roof who nodded before deploying his hidden blade as Blake pulled out her katana and tomahawk and nodded signalling Nora to begin. Nora smirked as she walked out into the middle of the street

"DOWN WITH THE FACTION!" she shouted pulling out a war hammer as several guards rushed in, only to trip the smoke bombs creating clouds of smoke making it impossible for them to see

"They've planned it very well" a smooth voice said, this man was a Faction sword captain, a warrior of the faction who had studied several sword styles, This man was Schneider Raux

"Schneider Raux, so one of the five phantoms of the Faction up there with our current Ruler Jacques Schnee" Ren said

"Lie Ren the Jade Dragon, I never knew that a strong master Assassin from the Raco Chapter, and let me guess, that's Nora Valkyrie the Mad Bomber, a particularly nasty firecracker. The one in Black I have no idea, so she must not be important enough for your filthy order to promote to Master" Schneider said causing Blake to go berserk swinging wildly with her katana and tomahawk. Schneider quickly blocked back. Ren quickly rushed over to where Blake was standing

"BLAKE! Calm down!" Ren ordered the Faunus but all likely ignored while Blake went to attack again

"BLAKE!" Nora cried as she fended off her foes with her massive war-hammer.

"Come assassin filth" Schneider said holding up his sword

* * *

While the Assassins were attacking Schneider, At the palace the annual Spring Blossom Gala was happening where high ranking members of the kingdom mingled together. Among them were leaders of the Faction, particularly the leader of the Vale branch of the Faction: Jacques Schnee. Who at this moment was watching his daughter Weiss and her fiancé Jaune Arc, if his memory serves him after a trip to Atlas he discovered his daughter was being courted by this young man, named Jaune. Over time Jacques had discovered this young man was a perfect choice for his daughter, one that could love and defend his daughter and keep his kingdom secured under his rule. The only problem was the missing Rose Princess, for during the chaos of the battle for Vale she disappeared and was never to be seen again so he needed to find her before the Assassins did. So he waltz calmly over to the happy couple and smiled.

"Good Evening you two" he said in a suave tone of voice

"good evening Father, how are you on this night" Weiss asked curtsying while Jaune bowed

"Thank you for inviting me" Jaune said raising back to eye level to see Jacques softly smiling

"It's it my pleasure for soon you'll be a part of the family" Heinrich said

"It would be a pleasure to be a part of your family, considering I lost my own in the riots five years ago" Jaune said as Weiss yawned

"I'm sorry father but I seem to be tired, if you'll excuse me" Weiss said walking off with Jaune who offered to escort her chamber for the night

"Goodnight Weiss, have sweet dreams my daughter" Jacques said kissing Weiss' forehead

"Goodnight Father" Weiss said kissing his cheek before she was lead off by Jaune with a hand on her lower back.

* * *

Once they were out of sight the sweet and sleepy attitude shifted to a more stern one that Jaune missed

"Jaune while I know it's a cover and one you clearly enjoy, you can remove your hand from my ass now!" Weiss snapped as Jaune's hand fell. "So who was here tonight any major players?"

"Hardly; just the fat cats of the kingdom, some dignitaries from the other nations. No Faction Members besides Jacques" Jaune said trading his black jacket and vest for a tan vest and a long blue coat with a beaked hood, he also pulled something out of his pocket.

"Why do you wear the cravat?" Weiss asked from behind a changing screen as she grabbed something off of it.  
"Tradition of the Arc Clan Assassins, they wore an ascot or cravat" Jaune said as he adjusted a pair of leather bracers. "Boots" Jaune said placing them down outside the screen.

"Thank you" Weiss said walking out as she took the lapels and pinned them to the chest revealing a dark blue colour, she also wore an ice blue shirt, a black shoulder cape with blue on the inside. On her waist was a white skirt held up by a blue sash underneath her skirt she wore a pair of black pants. She walked over to her boots and pulled them on.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Weiss asked as she pulled on her right glove and hidden blade bracers.

"A couple of masters were investigating something and I was hoping to join them, you will provide support with your flintlock" Jaune said handing her a gun

"Sure thing" Weiss said putting the gun away before opening the window and hopped outside it.

* * *

"Blake!" Ren shouted as Schneider's twin swords knocked back Blake who was gripping her Tomahawk like it was a lifeline, "Switch out you're Tomahawk"

"What why?" Blake asked

"Do it!" Ren said as Nora rushed over to Ren's side holding her warhammer as Blake put back her tomahawk, she looked at her hand and deployed her pivot hidden blade giving her a second blade to fight with. Schneider charged head on with his twin sabres ready to attack. Suddenly Jaune showed up next to Ren and Nora.

"About damn time you got here, what the fancy gala kept you?" Ren asked

"A bit, so Schneider huh; and what is Blake doing she's not fighting with her usual grace" Jaune said looking confused

"Something's been off with her for a couple of days now. I think the future of the kingdom is bothering her something fierce" Ren said

"Okay, I'll intervene" Jaune said

"DON'T YOU DARE THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Blake roared

"Blake enough is enough" Nora shouted

"Blake...Blake here did I hear that AH, the daughter of the infamous Black Fang Ghira Belladonna and the Night Tigress Kali Belladonna. Your mother was a strong fighter, right up to the point I shove a blade in her leg and watch her crumple to the ground, that was what five years ago" Schneider said making the three masters freeze up and say together

"Oh shit" they said

"It was you, you're the one who crippled my mother" Blake quieted down feeling ice flow through her veins

"Yes, the one time she came up to help out after retiring and she is crippled and forced to survive while in our dungeons" Schneider said "After all Nothing is True everything is permitted"

"You traitor, I knew the Mistral masters should have dealt with you when you killed Master Ereble" Ren shouted "And Master Oum"

"Yes they were easy kills. Alas the poor fools never knew I was a spy for the Faction hidden in their own ranks" Schneider said

"Bastard" Blake said taking the chance to stab Schneider through the heart. Rising she gripped her pivot knife sliding it through Schneider's neck spinning around she pulled out her Tomahawk

"Rest is peace bastard" Blake snarled smashing her Tomahawk into the warrior's back making him to go limp.

* * *

Jaune walked over to the corpse and removed the Tomahawk spinning it around and gave it back to Blake before walking off.

"So what do you think?' Ren asked

"Soon" Jaune said running up the wall and disappearing into the night  
"Nora let's go" Ren said leaving with Nora

"Bye Bye Blake" Nora waved running off. Once everyone left Blake stood there looking down at the corpse of Schneider, looking around she pulled his cape over her before igniting the fabric burning the body. She stood there silently staring as the body burnt. Softly a hand was place on her shoulder, glancing back she saw someone she hoped not to see tonight

"I failed father; I let go of my emotions and I nearly compromised the Brotherhood" Blake said looking away from her father, who only took her into his loving arms

"I admit that it may have compromised the Brotherhood, if I didn't come out here. But now that I am we are still secret, we are still secured, I'll have an agent of the Bureau retrieve the ashes. I knew this would have been a tough fight for you Blake. But remember Nothing is True and Everything is permitted" Ghira said leading Blake off.

"Thank you Father" Blake said as he stalked off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the harbour a mysterious ship pulled up to one of the dock. A man disembarked from the ship holding a glass bottle which was empty, he lift the bottle to take a drink

"Finally I'm back in town, Aye badly need that drink" he said walking off to the nearest tavern.

"Now you're ready to sail for the horn" he sang softly was her wandered off into the night singing cheerfully

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I intended this to be an introduction to Jacques/Heinrich, Ren, Nora, Weiss and Jaune. Ren and Nora wear original costumes based on their Beacon saga look while Jaune and Weiss are inspired by Arno and Ezio respectively. Plsu it shows that Blake isn't as timid or scared as she is in canon but does know when she's gone too far and is ansty to get rid of the Faction for Ruby can rule peacefully like her mother Summer.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning after the murder of Schneider, Blake stumbled out of bed only dressed a white nightdress before going over to Ruby's bed to wake the princess up

"Ruby wake up" she said shaking the bed. "Huh?" she looked down to find she wasn't shaking Ruby...she was shaking a pillow. This woke her up fully for Ruby was not in bed, she quickly dressed in her civilians clothes before rushing to the estate kitchen where her father was cooking breakfast

"Dad have you seen Ruby?" Blake asked

"No, why?" Ghira asked looking confused

"She's not in her bed" Blake exclaimed

"Wait, what do you mean she's not in her bed?" Ghira asked looking shocked

"I just woke up and she wasn't there" Blake said panicking

"Okay, here's what we do. I'll stay here in case she comes back, but I want you to get some other Assassins and find her on the streets, I'll watch out for her from my butcher's shop" Ghira said rushing down to his shop

"What about breakfast?" Blake asked

"Grab some fruit!" Ghira said.

"Okay" Blake said grabbing an apple and running into the alcove where she kept her assassin gear.

* * *

Ruby was walking around the city bazaar enjoying the sunlight and fresh breeze that she rarely got to enjoy in the courtyard of the Azalea compound, but the streets were different than the rooftops and dusty library she was used to, it was almost like it was a different world she had wandered into. Ruby was simply walking around when she spotted a commotion happening

"What's going on there?" she asked as she raced over trying to get in the crowd and once she got a clear view what she saw shocked her to no end, there in front of her were a pair of guard attacking a young girl, what she didn't notice was that while she was viewing the an old man taking interest in her

"Why are you doing this?" the girl asked with tears in her eyes

"Shut up, we don't have to explain to the likes of you" one of them said grabbing her hair and pulling it so she was facing the guard

"Yeah shut up scum!" the other sneered, soon the crowd got vocal to leave the girl alone, some ready to throw fruit and stones at them

"SILENCE! this wench has been chosen to help demonstrate what happens if the good people when they disobey the laws set by Lord Heinrich" the first guard said as a soft thud noise was heard on his armour, looking around he saw Ruby and his eyes went wide

"YOU! STOP THERE" he said pointing at Ruby

"Um" Ruby said looking unsure of what to do

"Run girl" a homeless man said "I suggest the Unity Arms tavern, they'll keep you safe"

"Thank you" Ruby whispered running off as the two guards chased after her, tripping over the old man's foot

"My apologies; I didn't see you there" the man said limping off. A smile was on his face

"Old bastard" One of them said

"Never mind that get that girl!" the second guard said racing off.

* * *

"Things seem lively in the bazaar this morning" an Irish sounding voice said as she looked over to where she though the sound was coming from

"I don't care, all it means is that some filthy guards causing a ruckus again" a man said taking a sip from a bottle of ale after brushing his hair back

"I suppose so but you never know what could happen" the woman said shrugging while wiping the counter of the bar as Ruby ran in panting

"Please hide me" she said panting looking panicked catch their attention

"What from love?" the drinker asked before he heard

"That brat went this way!" it was the guards who were pursuing her, making Ruby's head snap back to the door way

"Now why would the guards be chasing after you?" the drinker asked standing up revealing a pirate outfit of a brown jacket, a heavily modified naval uniform, a leather vest and arm coverings with a red sash around his waist and brown buccaneer styled boots. The woman at the bar wore a long maroon jacket with a low cut cream blouse and tan corset underneath dark pants a diagonally cut skirt. She had a row of posies in her auburn hair.

"What did a young lass such as yourself do to them?" The woman asked coming over to Ruby as the guards entered the open roofed tavern

"You there girl, are you or are you not the daughter of the former queen of this kingdom" the guard asked. This got the attention of the woman and the drinker who looked at each other and nodded

"I-I-I am" Ruby said making the guards advance towards her while the drinker walked over to guards with a bottle in his hand.

* * *

"Lads, the princess has been found and you two have found her; now I'm sure the future of our kingdom is secured" the pirate said as he waltzed over to them. "How about we share a drink in congratulations of this day"  
"We don't drink with ruffians like yourselves" one of the guards said making the drinker shrug and smirk

"Oh well" he said finishing the bottle, then grasping the bottle's neck, he swung it into the face of the guard on the right, following that with a low kick tripping the other guard before pulling out his swords and twirling them around while giving off a cocky smirk, the woman gently moved Ruby away from the fight

"Easy bucko I just had this place rebuilt" the woman shouted as she pulled Ruby over to the bar.

"Yeah, Yeah" the drinker said as he parried their attacks. "Seriously? you brought spears to a sword fight" the pirate cockily said as he kicked one of the spears out of the guard's grip and shoulder charged him knocking the guard against the wall before catching the spear with his sword before dropping it so he could fight the other guard who decided to draw a small sword to fight off the pirate. Only that didn't do him any good as the pirate delivered a sharp kick to the guards knees and drove his swords into the chest plate slamming his head into the downed guard's to draw them back out quickly following up by slashing the guard's neck.

"NO! YOU BASTARD PIRATE!" the alive guard said as the pirate taunted him with a come on signal from his swords. "RIGHT" the guard said stabbing with his spear which the pirate dodged over and over again.

"I felt some breeze that time" the pirate taunted him again before kicking the tip of the spear up and sliding his sword into the neck of the guard, pulling it out going for a pistol that looked like a ship's canon and firing, the guard then slumped to the ground

"Rest in peace" the pirate said putting his weapons away.

* * *

"Nice going Cardin, you did little damage to the tavern" the woman said walking over to the first guard and knelt before him. "Rest in peace" she said driving a small wrist blade into the guard's heart

"That one was dead" the pirate now identified as Cardin said dragging the second guard away "Besides aren't you suppose to notify the bureau, Lilly?"

"I will once we calm the princess down, hard to believe she was in the town all this time" Lilly said wiping off her hidden blade before returning to the bar to see a shocked Ruby "Hey sweetie do you want something to calm your soul?" she asked the princess softly to which Ruby nodded

"Yes please" Ruby said "Were...were they really trying to kill me?"

"Ay they were lass" Cardin asked sitting next to her before looking at her

"Why?" Ruby asked as some chicken and a flagon of juice and a mug.

"They want to make sure now of your family survives so they can continue to rule this kingdom. Something us Assassins have been trying to stop" Lilly said rubbing Ruby's shoulders in a motherly fashion.

"Heck one of our best was the Queen before 'Lord' Jacques came to town" Cardin said downing another pint of Ale. "Now listen and listen well your highness, I'm a high ranking member so if you want I can train you up enough to help us with something big"

"CARDIN! you know what Pyrrha said!" Lilly shouted looking angry

"None of that matters now that the Faction knows the Lass is alive" Cardin said indicating to Ruby who was enjoying her chicken "Now, it won't be easy; you may face certain death, but it will give you a chance of revenge" he said looking at Ruby

"I'll do it" Ruby said making Lilly gasp and Cardin smile

"Excellent, we'll start soon" Cardin said

"Not if I say you won't" A stern voice said making Cardin groan.

* * *

There at the entrance stood a female assassin, she wore a gold sleeveless top covered by a brown vest with gold embroidery, on her arm was a bronze bracer, most likely the place where she kept her hidden blade. She also wore brown elbow length gloves and on her biceps were an armband with the insignia of the assassins engraved on it, black leggings and high heeled boots a crimson sash held in place with the insignia covering a skirt, she also wore bronze greaves and a leather beaked hood with gold engravings, and on her hip was a Gladius.

"Master Pyrrha" Lilly said bowing her head

"Pyrrha" Cardin moaned as she was soon she was flanked by Nora and Ren. Walking over to Ruby she removed her hood revealing bright emerald green eyes and gorgeous scarlet red hair.

"Master Pyrrha, you always make me envious when I see your beautiful hair" Lilly said

"Thank you Lilly, I see the tavern is blooming, the fragrance of the honeysuckle is simply wonderful and reinvigorating" Pyrrha smiled before bowing to Ruby "It is good to see you're safe your highness even if it was one most...rebellious member" Pyrrha said

"Shove it Lass" Cardin said aloofly continuing with his drink

"That is the Bureau master you are talking about Cardin" Ren said "Respect her properly, got it!"

"I got it Ren, geez you save your goal and suddenly get your ass chomped on" Cardin said swigging his ale again before letting out a burp

"Cardin!" Lily scolded him

"It's alright Ren; we all know what he is like" Pyrrha said as Nora hefted one of the bodies while Ren got the other "We'll dispose of these for you"

"Thank you Pyrrha" Lilly said

"Oh and Cardin if you train Ruby make sure you don't go overboard with it" Pyrrha said

"I won't" Cardin said bored as the trio walked off.

"Well I better get home" Ruby said finishing off her juice "Thank you" Ruby said running off.

"Well?" Lilly asked picking up the plate and mug Ruby had used looking at her most common patron

"Well what?" Cardin asked back

"Follow her home to make sure she gets there safely" Lilly said pointing at the entrance

"Don't worry she will" Cardin said walking off after paying. "You're welcome kitty cat" Cardin said to Blake her was on the tavern's roof.

"Make sure it never happens again, and if you do train Ruby and I find out, well I hope you weren't looking forward to fatherhood" Blake threatened him before dashing after her ward.

"What soured her milk this morning?" Cardin asked walking off while whistling a shanty

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah I'm making Cardin kind of likeable with him being the analogue fo Edward Kenway and Ruby's mentor. Why Cardin, well had used up most of JNPR and RWBY and thought the scoundrel Cardin could make a good lovable rogue pirate assassin and it would redeem him a bit, plus Pyrrha is basically the sort of head of the Assassin's brotherhood bureau so she takes orders from Ghira as he is the main master in the area, but the assassins mostly take orders from Pyrrha including Cardin**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 5

"So you came back, what was it that made you come back?" Cardin asked as he looked over at the young princess who looked a little nervous

"Your offer to train me for that big operation you're going to do" Ruby said shaking a bit

"Does your precious Blake know you're here?" Cardin asked sighing once he saw Ruby looking nervous "Fine, come on out back then" he said getting up and leading Ruby to the back of the Unity Arms where Lilly had set up some dummies. Smiling the female assassin walked over hold a brown bracer in her hands she stopped in front of the two joining her.

"Morning Ruby, hope you rested up, because you'll need it" Lilly said gently taking Ruby's arm and placed the bracer on her arm "This is the hidden blade one of our order's greatest assets, with these we are able to remove those who go against our ideals" she said tightening the belts of the bracer.

"How to I deploy it?" Ruby asked looking at it, Lilly then smile softly

"Okay" Lilly said taking her other arm and slightly pressing two fingers to the area around her wrist "You tense this area and the tense muscles should touch the sensitive button to make the blade shoot out like this" Lilly said tensing her fist making her blade shoot out "Now as long as your muscle is tense the blade will be deployed, relax the muscle and you'll put the blade away" Lilly said as she relaxed her muscles as the blade retracted. Ruby tried it and her blade shot out and then she relaxed retracting her blade doing a couple of times to make sure she knew what to do.

"Now there are several different variants of the blade, some have ranged attachments such as small gun and crossbows, while others contain hooks and pivot points adding an additional functionalities or easy combat" Cardin said as he walked up to Ruby and nodded to the dummies while drawing a line in the dirt. "Practice on them, you start from that line and finish behind that line understood?"

"Yes sir" Ruby said deploying her blade.

"Good, now BEGIN!" Cardin shouted filling a mug of water making Ruby dash off the line

* * *

Ruby first dashed over to a dummy and shoved the blade into its throat, before going over to another running and stabbing its back making land on the ground, next she looked around as Lilly indicated the next section which was a dummy in front of a straw pile, she quickly hid in the straw sticking her arms out and grabbed the dummy pulling it into the straw stabbing it, jumping out she ran over to a wall and running up it grabbing the dummy with her non blade hand and shoved her blade into the dummy throwing it off the roof while hoisting herself up running across the roof and jumped onto the dummy below her sending her blade into the dummy's shoulder, soon she stood up and looked around, she had 'killed' all of her targets before dashing back over the line. Cardin nodded and stood up walking over to the young girl handing her a drink

"Good job, now come, we're going into the city" Cardin said leading the girl off once Ruby was finished. "Oh Lilly, I'll come back and clean up" he added.

"Yeah you better" Lilly shouted grabbing the mug and jug before going back to the tavern. "Stubborn pirate" she muttered

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Ruby asked confused as Cardin went over to a wall with a ladder and checked to see if the ladder was secured enough,

"Free-running: it's one of the assassin's greatest method of getting out of trouble by going over the rooftops and through the trees. It's the quickest way from point A to point B, and it's also a useful way to track targets and follow them until we strike" Cardin said as he climbed up the wall before pointing to the ladder. "Take the ladder up and follow me"

"Okay" Ruby said climbing up the ladder while Cardin used the hand holds in the wall to rooftop helping Ruby up the final steps.

"Now take a deep breath and make sure you get your energy back okay?" Cardin said as he watched Ruby pant

"Okay" Ruby panted out while taking in the view making Cardin smile

* * *

"While we're waiting for you to get your breath back, I'll tell you about our creed: just to make sure you know of it and what it means alright?" Cardin asked leaning against the wall

"Sure" Ruby said listening

"We break our creed into three tenets and they are: 1. stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, 2. Hide in Plain sight and 3. Never Compromise the brotherhood. These three tenets are how we live as assassins, now do you understand what each one means?" Cardin asked as he rise three fingers after talking about each part of the creed

"I think so, the first tenet Stay your blade from the flesh of innocents means that you cannot kill those you have not been told to do so, this would spread chaos while killing our targets would bring peace and harmony" Ruby said

"Good, the second?" Cardin asked

"Again simple, to hide in plain sight means to get close to a target without being seen meaning that sometime you have to be stealthy basically show up kill your target and disappear making it seem like you were never there" Ruby answered

"Not bad, the third tenet?" Cardin inquired

"that one is a little trickier but, I think it means never do or say anything that leads back to our order and its members" Ruby answered

"Close, but it means to never commit any action of say anything that could lead back to us or bring harm to any of its members" Cardin said

"Oh" Ruby said getting up "Man that ladder tired me out"

"Yes it did, didn't it" Cardin said "Come on, you need a run up"

* * *

Soon Ruby and Cardin were flying across the rooftops, while Cardin had no troubles flying over the rooftops, Ruby on the other hand was having difficulties because of her long skirt. Cardin ran across a rope connecting two houses and stopped on the other side as Ruby appeared next to him panting Cardin noticed the boys looking up at Ruby this made him frown before looking at Ruby. Once the boys got a look of Cardin's scowl they cleared up off, he then turned to Ruby

"Ruby, are you wearing anything under your skirt?" Cardin asked

"Um...no why?" Ruby asked innocently

"Oh dear, because every leap and jump you perform you just happen to be flashing EVERYONE!" Cardin sighed rubbing his temples

"Eep" Ruby squeaked as she crouched while pulling her skirt down as a crimson blush crept across her face. Sighing deeply Cardin looked back to see if they could make it to the Unity's arms;

"Come on we're heading back" Cardin said grabbing Ruby and jumping onto the ground with Ruby in his arms only to gently put her on her feet once they were on the ground "Let's go" he ordered marching off

"Why are we heading back?" Ruby asked following after him.

"You need something that Lilly has" Cardin answered

"What?" Ruby asked curiously

"You'll find out when we get back" Cardin replied walking off with Ruby behind him. Unaware to them Ren was watching the pair at the request of Pyrrha, to make sure that Cardin didn't go against the orders she had set or anything that would Blake warranting to kill him. Ren had secretly observed the hidden blade training and the light Freerunning training, even the teaching for the creed. He stood there smiling as the pair walked to the tavern energetically chatting and laughing with each other.

"Seems like they're getting along well" Ren said following them over the rooftops "I think this might be just the thing Cardin needed" Ren said smiling as the pair got to the Unity Arms where Cardin was standing against the bar while Ruby was taken out the back by Lilly

* * *

"So what do you think of my methods" Cardin said sliding a bottle over to Ren who entered the tavern by the roof.

"Not bad, but you could have given her better clothing first and talked to her about the guideline" Ren said taking a sip of ale.

"The Guideline?" Cardin asked pouring himself a drink

"Nothing is True" Ren said

"Everything is permitted" Cardin finished as he took in a gulp of ale before sighing and looking skyward

"Good that is the guideline, and one she should know as its important to the brotherhood" Ren said finishing his drink and leaving some gold before heading off. "I have to report my findings to Pyrrha"

"You do that lad" Cardin said making Ren pause before turning back

"Look Cardin, you may be a rebel but you're still an assassin and once of us; while we may not agree on your methods at the end of the day we still have a mission to help these people be free from the Faction's rule" Ren said "So if you need any help just ask I'm sure Pyrrha will send you some" and with that Ren left, leaving Cardin to his drink and thoughts.

"That man's more confusing than a black map" Cardin sighed shaking his head while thinking what to do for Ruby's training. Standing up he walked a bit down the dock and pulled out his spyglass and looked, upon seeing something an idea sparked in his mind.

"That's it" Cardin said marching back to the Unity Arms, once there he spotted something he needed

"Lilly is Ruby ready yet?" Cardin asked grabbing his brown jacket and pulled it on as Lilly walked out

"See for yerself" Lilly said as Ruby walked out making Cardin stand up straighter

* * *

Ruby walked in wearing her usual dress, but when she walked out she saw an assassin's uniform consisting of a pair of black pants, a dark grey skirt a wide leather belt. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with a black corset that went from her bust to her hips. She also wore a skirt that went to the right diagonally to her mid thigh. over top of it all was a bright red cape with a beaked hood. Cardin was amazed before noticing the lack of weapons, the only one being the training blade Lilly had given her for practice

"We have got to arm her" Cardin said softly to Lilly

"I know, but how and when?" Lilly asked looking at Ruby, who was admiring herself in a nearby mirror

"I know of one item she can use: The sword of the queen" Cardin said

"Her mother's sword! but it was taken by the Faction when they looted her body of its weapons" Lilly said looking alarmed at the pirate assassin

"I know, but the winds of fortune have shifted in our favour" Cardin said watching the swaying treetops with a mad glint in his eyes  
"How?" Lilly asked

"Simple, there is a ship carrying goods and cargo for the Faction and if I'm a betting man there will be a couple of weapons waiting to be loaded onto that ship" Cardin said

"They're moving the captured weapons, how do you know of this?" Lilly asked as she was given a piece of parchment

"I pulled this off a messenger last night. They're moving the weapons back to the Faction's main fortress somewhere down sought, so I'll take Ruby help reclaim the weapons and give them to her" Cardin said

"Seems risky" Lilly said slightly unsure of what was going to happen

"There's a risk in everything my dear, that's why it's called Life my dear" Cardin said pulling his hood up and signalling for Ruby to follow him.

"I hope nothing bad happens" Lilly said as she watches the two run out of the tavern.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and so this was just sitting on my computer when I was reminded of it, this chapter shows that Cardin is starting to show Ruby what it means to be an assassin and starts to train her as well while asking Ren what he thinks of, this is mostly based off of the assassin tutorial from Black Flag which was kind of fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
